Detention, Aveyond Style!
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Welcome to Aia Secondary! A place of chaos, headaches, drama and utter hilarity! Join Mel Darkthrop and the others as they attempt to survive every high schools chamber of boredom... detention! (Aveyond 3 AU)


Hello fellow Aveyond fans!

So this is a story that's been sitting in my notes for a while, being worked on off and on for over a month.

For this particular story, the idea for this didn't come out of the depths of my brain, (which is probably a good thing or this idea would have turned into a hell of a weird one) but instead was inspired by the wonderful snowbunniesx/rosetyler (DeviantArt & Aveyond . com user and fellow Aveyond fan) who talked about eventually writing a detention AU for the AV 1 characters and thus gave me the idea for doing this with the AV 3 characters, something I only did because I knew that she wasn't doing it for the same game in the AV series I was

Hopefully you all enjoy and if you do you can thank snowbunniesx/rosetyler for the idea. She gave it to me, all I did was run with it!

* * *

 **Detention, Aveyond Style!**

* * *

Friday, the day before the weekend that every student looked forward to most. And as the bell marked that end of the school day had come students all over Aia Secondary bolted for freedom.

Well, most of them did anyway.

"Mel Darkthrop, you have two hour detention today. I suggest you get going." The teacher at the front of the classroom said sternly.

Mel sighed heavily and picked up her school bag, slinging it over her shoulder and walking out of the classroom and down the hall towards the detention room. She walked along the wall, blending into the students and escaping the notice of almost everyone that passed her which was how she liked it.

Once she reached the detention room she pushed open the door to see there were already several students inside the old classroom. Mel looked over to the far corner where she always sat and grinned upon seeing a familiar redhead and her unwilling boyfriend.

"Hey Te'ijal." She greeted as she wove through the desks to her spot, flopping down in the seat of the back row desk closest to the window, and dropping her bag on the seat next to her.

"Hello Mel, what did you do this time?" Her friend said with a pleasant smile.

Mel shrugged in leu of a answer before turning to her brooding blonde cousin. It always amused Mel to see Galahad like this and she felt that it was justice for having to endure Galahad's "knight in shining armour" stage back in middle school when her cousin tried to reform her thieving tendencies and constantly treated her like a maiden in need of saving for two freaking years straight.

"Hey Galahad."

Galahad mumbled something ineligible from where his head was buried in his arms on the desk. Mel muffled a snicker before glancing over at the door that had just opened to reveal two of her, Te'ijal and Galahad's friends.

"Stella? What are you doing here?" Mel asked, surprised at the sight of her gentle lilac haired friend entering the detention room hand in hand with Edward.

"I have a hour detention." Stella informed her in a soft voice.

"For what?! Turning a assignment in to early?"

Te'ijal chuckled at that and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Really Mel?"

Mel grinned before turning her attention onto Edward.

"Another failed prank?"

His face went from grinning to sulking and Mel smirked before glancing around with furrowed brows.

"Hey, where's the teacher. Usually he's here by now."

As if summoned by her question the door opened to reveal the teacher marching into the classroom, gripping the arm of a male student dressed in all black firmly in one hand.

"I'm afraid that you are going to have to join us for detention today. Go take a seat."

The student yanked his arm free glaring at the teacher from under his black hood before stalking over to where Mel, Te'ijal, Galahad, Stella and Edward were sitting. He walked up to the desk next to Mel and shoved her bag off the chair before sliding into the seat and flipping down his hood, his dark green eyes sweeping across the few students that were turning to gawk at him and causing them to whip back around to avoid his glare.

"OY! MY BAG!" Mel yelped, reaching down to grab her bag and brush it off.

"It'll survive I'm sure."

"Nice of you to join the party brother." Te'ijal greeted the black haired teen, smirking in amusement at the aggravation plain on his face.

"Shut up, sister."

"Poor Gyendal, getting stuck in detention for once." Te'ijal continued, smirking as her brother flipped her off.

"So how did you get caught? You never end up actually serving detention anymore." Mel asked.

Gyendal sighed heavily.

"That stupid green haired little b-"

"Language!" The teacher barked.

Gyendal gritted his teeth and Mel grinned in amusement at the look on his face.

"Anyway, green hair stopped me in the halls. Her little cronies cornered me and she grilled me about Edward and why he was in detention, saying that Mel must have framed him for something."

"Me?! Framed him?!"

"I don't know why she came to me about him, I'm not Edwards leash holder." Gyendal muttered.

"What leash?! I control myself!" Edward protested.

"Edward..." Stella said softly, resting a gentle hand on his arm.

Edward sighed before relaxing back in the chair. Gyendal and Mel exchanged looks before both laughing.

"What were you saying about that leash?"

Edward glared at Mel.

"Shut up!"

Mel laughed again before turning back to face her dark haired friend.

"So that still doesn't explain how they caught you."

His face twisted slightly.

"I told her that I had no idea where Edward was and that even if I did I wouldn't tell her and enable her stalking him and she got mad and sent one of her friends to get a teacher. I tried to get out but the little vixen attacked me, clawing at me and shrieking like I was trying to kill her. I now have double the detention sentence then I did before."

Mel scanned his face for any scratches.

"She didn't seem to get you."

"She didn't. And she had better be thanking her lucky stars that she didn't scratch me because I would have been severely...irritated."

Mel rolled her eyes and Te'ijal snickered. Galahad actually sat up and turned to face Gyendal.

"Well what did you do to get detention this time?"

A positively evil smile stole across Gyendal's face.

"Do you really want to know?"

Te'ijal, Galahad, Mel and Edward all exchanged looks.

"...not particularly. I'm don't even want to take a guess at what you're planning, you and Mel are dangerous to even know at times."

"I'm in enough trouble as it is, I'm not getting involved in whatever diabolical plan your working on this time."

"Sorry brother, I'm not into breaking the law right now."

"For once I agree with the demon spawn."

Gyendal snorted and leaned back in his chair before turning a piercing gaze into Stella and Edward.

"So what did you two do to end up here? Neither of you are exactly troublemakers."

Edward sighed.

"I got caught setting up a prank."

Mel burst into laughter.

"I knew it! I so called it!" Mel chortled.

"So what! I should be proud of my fail, it means I'm not a delinquent like you!"

Mel took one look at his indigent expression before bursting into laughter again.

"Sure Eddy, you just keep telling yourself that."

"Don't call me Eddy!"

While Mel tormented Edward Te'ijal turned her attention to Stella.

"That doesn't explain how you ended up joining us here in detention."

"I was the lookout but we didn't realize that she was inside the storage closet in the classroom. When she came out if the closet and caught Edward she gave him detention, telling him that she was disappointed in him, I couldn't just leave him to get in trouble alone when I was involved to. That would be wrong!"

Mel stared at her friend.

"Please don't take this the wrong way Stella, but that is literally one of the stupidest things I have ever heard."

Beside her Gyendal snickered and Te'ijal smirked as she gave a nod.

"It really is. You should have ran when you had the chance, Edward would have understood."

Stella shook her head stubbornly.

"It would have been wrong."

Galahad sat up straight, chest puffed out as he made a grand statement...or at least what he viewed as a grand statement.

"Don't harass her just because her heart is to kind and honest to follow in your guys shady ways! I personally admire her bravery for facing the teacher and admitting to her part in Edward's prank!"

His declaration was met with utter silence as Edward and Stella just stared at him and the Ravenfoot siblings exchanged looks with Mel before the three of them burst into laughter.

"Seriously Galahad?! Your killing me here!" Mel wheezed.

"Sister, your boyfriend is a idiot." Gyendal snickered.

"Oh Galahad, you really are too funny." Te'ijal laughed, wiping tears of mirth from the corners of her eyes.

Galahad glared at them while they recovered.

"So, how did you end up here Mel?" Stella finally asked, her soft voice curious.

Mel shrugged, sliding down in her chair as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I got to cocky when trying to swipe something from the teachers lounge and this time I got caught. They got all mad and gave me this long lecture about not thieving and that being caught my first time trying to steal should teach me a lesson." Mel said with a sigh.

"First time? Exactly how sloppy were you?" Gyendal butted in, sounding amused to no end by Mel's sulky tone.

"...shut up raven boy."

Snickers echoed around the small group and Mel decided to turn the spotlight onto Te'ijal and Galahad who were laughing the loudest.

"So Galahad, how did a "knight" like you end up in detention?"

Galahad's face underwent a comical transformation that had the entire group leaning back in preparation for the explosion. But before he could speak Te'ijal stepped in and answered the question.

"Oh, we just got in trouble for PDA in the halls." There was a almost pleased expression on the red heads face that made Galahad's face turn almost purple.

"IT WAS NOT PDA YOU DEMON SPAWN IT WAS YOU FORCIBLY HUGGING ME EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO! THATS CALLED HARRASSMENT, NOT AFFECTION!"

Te'ijal laughed and shot a sidelong smile at Galahad.

"Oh crumpet, how you flirt with those exotic pet names. It's wonderful."

Galahad spluttered and waved his arms around in the air for a moment before growling and dropping his head down on the desk with a thump.

Te'ijal smirked slightly before turning to look at the others.

"Don't mind him. He's just in denial."

Stella and Edward exchanged looks before turning away at the same time and pulling out their textbooks.

"Uh...right. You know, I think we'll just do homework while we wait for detention to be over." Edward muttered as he and Stella set up on their connected desks.

Te'ijal shrugged and turned back to face Galahad leaving Mel and Gyendal to sit there silently. A few minutes past before Mel saw Gyendal rummage through his hoodie pocket and withdraw a small cylinder with wires.

"What's that?" Mel whispered.

Gyendal gave a dark grin before leaning his head sideways slightly so that his whispered answer could only be heard by her.

"It's a handy little device that happens to be wirelessly connected to the school sprinkler system. Once this is finished and I press the button..."

He purposely left the statement hanging and moved his head away to watch as Mel's eyes widened slightly in realization of the destruction that could be wreaked before smirking.

"So it's not finished yet?"

"Not quite. Just a few more wire tweaks."

He placed the device on his lap before hunching over and begining to work. Mel leaned her head against her desk so that she could watch as his fingers fiddled with the wires, disconnecting some things and reconnecting to others.

Suddenly the door to the detention room burst open and the formerly quiet room was filled with the sound of giggling girls and heeled shoes.

"Lydia! This is a detention room, what do you think your doing barging in here like this!" The teacher snapped.

"Oh, Mr Jacob! I was sent to come retrieve Edward from detention cause our families are attending a formal dinner tonight and my parents are here with his to pick us up!"

"You cannot just waltz in here to retrieve someone from detention Miss Rupert, he can leave when he is done."

"But Edward and I-..."

Mel ignored Lydia as she continued to blather on, continuing to watch the little sprinkler machine being finished. After a few moments Gyendal let out a soft little noise of triumph and put away his tweezers and extra wire bits.

"Finished?"

"Completely. Now, up for some fun?"

Mel grinned and sat up, watching as he flipped a switch to power it on before pressing a tiny button. Mel looked at him expectantly as he pocketed the device and he smirked wickedly at her.

"Wait for it..."

Moments later all hell broke loose. There was a sound of static on the PA system before suddenly a click echoed through the room from above and the sprinklers turned on, out in the hall piercing shrieks and swearing being heard clearly at the same time as some of the other students in detention.

Mel hissed at the cold liquid and ducked her head down as Gyendal grimaced at the wet and flipped up his hood. Te'ijel gave a startled intake of breath and grabbed a plastic covered binder to cover her head with, standing and hurriedly gathering her things alongside Galahad, Mel and Gyendal.

"AUUUUGGGHH MY HAIR IS GETTING WET! EDDY!"

Everyone's head whipped around to stare at Lydia when her shriek sounded though the room and Mel grinned as Edward tried to pull the green haired girls hand off of his jacket as she batted at her hair that was starting to look rather flat and ratty.

"Oh..."

Mel looked over at the soft sound of Stella's worried exclamation to see her pulling at her white dress that was steadily being soaked, and becoming see through at a alarming rate.

"Crap."

Mel hurriedly pulled off her jacket, cringing at the fact that the sprinkler was quickly soaking through her shirt as she wrapped the jacket around Stella and hurried her gentle friend out of the room, glancing behind her to see Te'ijel towing Galahad and Gyendal behind her.

"Oh my dress is soaked. When you take your jacket back people will be able to see everything!" Stella said, her voice soft but clearly distressed.

"Keep the jacket, I'll take it back tomorrow when we all meet to go to the movies." Mel said gruffly as she hurried along beside Stella, her arms coming around her now drenched vest style shirt as chills run along her bare arms.

Then the sprinklers turned off and Mel let out a relieved sigh as the cold liquid stopped raining down on her.

"Brr." She muttered as Stella turned to Mel.

"Thank you for lending me your coat. I'll see you tomorrow. I need to go home and pick up my sister for her dance lessons." She said softly as she backed away before hurrying down the hall.

Mel nodded.

"See you tomorrow then. I'll go bum a ride off of Galahad since I'm not walking home like this." She called, Stella turning and smiling before waving.

There was the sound of steps approaching and Mel turned to see Te'ijel approaching with the boys tagging along behind her.

"Actually, Galahad and I are going to a careers fair at the community centre today." Te'ijel informed them.

The other girls looked over at Galahad to see him nodding, much to Mel's surprise.

"Some of the booths are ones that we are interested in looking at. Not to mention that overseating is against the law." Galahad said.

Mel rolled her eyes, irritation clear on her face.

"Whatever mister goodie-goodie. I'll just go get frostbite now."

"Sorry, but I won't break the law." He said with a shrug as he and Te'ijel walked away.

Mel watched as they left, smirking slightly when Te'ijel reached over and slipped her hand into his and his hand slowly closed around his redheaded girlfriends.

"You know, I gotta wonder if Te'ijel isn't all that far off the mark with her denial comments." She mused.

"Well I think them holding hands is enough to confirm that." Gyendal said dryly from behind her.

Mel glanced at him, giving a nod before looking out at the windy fall day outside and groaning.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow when we all meet for the movie, at least I will so long as I don't catch a deadly cold out there."

Gyendal snorted.

"Get real, you aren't walking home like that. Come on."

He grabbed the strap of Mel's bag and dragged her along behind him with a roll of his eyes. Mel sighed heavily but followed as he took her to where his locker and Te'ijel's stood side by side. He fiddled with his sisters lock for a moment before opening the locker and withdrawing a shirt and a pair of black jeans off of her top shelf, before shoving them at Mel.

"Change into this before you get sick from just standing there."

Mel stared down at the clothing and Gyendal let out another sigh.

"This is a shirt, and these are pants. They are pieces of clothing. You take these and remove the ones you are wearing that are currently soaked before them with these clean and dry ones. It is a very simple process."

Mel sneered.

"Don't be a jerk. I know how to change and what clothing is. Give it."

Mel snatched the shirt and pants and hurried to the closest washroom to change before returning with her now squeezed out but still damp shirt and pants in a plastic bag.

"I had one in my school bag. Pretty handy."

"Put it in the bottom of my locker." He ordered as he grabbed his coat out of his locker.

Once she had thrown it in he locked it before the two of them walked out of the school, Mel shivering in the thin teeshirt. As she walked she was caught off guard by dark fabric being dumped over her head.

"Put it on, your chattering teeth is driving me nuts."

Mel gave him a look before pulling on Gyendal's fuzzy burgundy red jacket and smiling at the sudden warmth.

"Thanks."

He gave a nod before they reached his old grey beater and he unlocked the doors for them. They climbed in and Mel did up her seatbelt as Gyendal started the car.

"So you're gonna take me home?"

Gyendal glanced over and their eyes met silently as a small smirk flickered to life.

"I could."

He did not elaborate but Mel grinned anyway and relaxed in the seat and tossing her school bag behind her into the back seat next to Gyendal's backpack.

"So what are we doing?"

His smirk turned into a rare smile, a reckless look in his eyes.

"Anything we damn well feel like."

The grey car sped along the streets before leaving the smaller city altogether. And as Friday ticked on, thoughts of school faded from the minds of each and every one of the teens, to be forgotten until Monday rolled around once again, just like always.

* * *

And on a side note, Lol yes I know this has crackpairing hints (very large hints) but I simply cannot help it! My favourite crackpairing (and pairing in general) in Aveyond is far too underapprecaited and my goal is to infect as many people as possable with this highly entertaining pairing so that at least people can acknowledge the pairing if they do not find themselves enjoying it XD

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue my other Aveyond stories.


End file.
